User blog:MP999/COMBATANTS NEEDED! One Minute Melee: Mob Rule Tourney
I'm posting this here, because let's face it, the OMM wiki is a ghost town compared to here. For some reason, I like making One Minute Melees more than Death Battles. It's probably because there's no worrying that there will be outrage over the result, there's no digging to find the winner in an ambiguous matchup, and you can make whoever the hell you want win. I have one season already in progress, with two battles complete, and another season already planned. Here's the preview on the left. BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! Running alongside my seasons, which are just me and my whimsy, I've decided to run a One Minute Melee Tournament, with the matches decided by audience vote! It will feature 32 contestants, of varying franchises and power levels, going at it in a single-elimination style, with you guys voting on every match to help your favourite character reach the finals and take it all! Think that Mewtwo would beat Magneto in an actual fight? Vote Mewtwo! You just prefer Kurtis Stryker over Robocop even though you think Robocop is stronger? Vote Stryker! You're indifferent towards Link, but you really hate Kratos? (Apparantly a lot of people on this Wiki do.) Vote Link! And, the icing on the cake, is that you guys also get to choose the roster! As the creator, I'm taking a little liberty and adding Darth Maul as a combatant, so that means that there are 31 slots left open for you guys to fill up! Nomination Rules * Nominations will only be accepted by a comment on this blog post. PMs, telepathic messages, or messenger pigeons will not be accepted * You may nominate more than one character, but only one per comment. * You must wait for three other users to nominate a character each before you can nominate again * Even though it's a One Minute Melee, death battle rules for characters still apply. No real-life celebrities, no wiki users, nothing too adult-themed. * Please try to limit the amount of non-combat characters. I'd prefer there be no Cookie Monsters or Ls, because they aren't good for action. * No animatronics, or Dan Hibiki. I'm not really a fan of either, but I don't want any combatants selected just so they could have the crap beat out of them. * Your character can be a minor character, like a temple boss from one Zelda game or an anime villain defeated early on in the series, but keep in mind, the more minor your character, the less people are going to vote for it! * Characters with a transparent PNG would be preferred * The matchups will be decided randomly, so if a character is the Xth character nominated, it won't matter * Don't think you have to stick to one power level; Mr. Freeze can face and defeat Chakravartin if you give him enough support! Voting Once the voting comes around, you will see something like this, for a hypothetical matchup between Solid Snake and Nathan Drake. Place your vote! Snake by Death Snake by KO Drake by Death Drake by KO Yes, you get to decide if the loser lives or dies, just in case a match comes between two of your favorites, or you want the winner to be someone who generally avoids killing. You will get to vote up to five times; once for each method described below. *Voting on the poll (Fight page will be on the OMM wiki) *Leaving a comment on an upcoming blog post (Here) *Leaving a message on my DB Wiki Wall *Leaving a message on my OMM Wiki Wall *Sending me a PM if you see me in chat. Now, I am in the middle of my exam season, and considering the first round will be 16 battles, this is going to take a while. Please be patient with the timing. With that said, hopefully I've covered everything, so I will now be taking combatants! Category:Blog posts